5 minutos de tranquilidad
by X GAGA AND ESME FAN X
Summary: Carlisle llega muy cansado del trabajo y solo su familia sabe como hacerle pasar un buen rato.


**_Aquí un pequeño One-Shot_**

* * *

5 minutos de tranquilidad

**Esme Pov:**

12:30 P.m. en el reloj y mi marido no llegaba…Según me habían explicado las enfermeras por teléfono, le había surgido una emergencia a ultima hora.

-Tranquila Mamá, seguro que ya casi termina – dijo Edward calmándome después de leer mis pensamientos

Estábamos todos en la sala, viendo la televisión…bueno al menos, eso hacían los chicos, porque, como siempre, habían puesto sus partidos de futbol; Alice y Rose estaban hablando sobre que barniz de uñas le quedaba mejor a Bella, quien negaba con la cabeza, los chicos gritaban cada vez que el arbitro cometía una injusticia (según ellos) a su equipo favorito y yo…. Bueno esperaba a mi marido….

-Va a tardar como una hora más, Mamá – dijo Alice

Asentí con tristeza.

-Tranquila, Má – dijo Rose tomándome la mano

-Voy a la habitación….a leer, supongo – dije levantándome

Subí y comencé a leer un libro de diseño de interiores sobre mi cama, descalza.

Como hora y media después, oí el coche de Carlisle.

**Carlisle Pov:**

Por primera vez en muchos años, llegué cansado a mi casa (No físicamente, por su puesto).

Después de una cirugía de 4 horas, estaba verdaderamente tenso y harto.

Llegué a la sala y mis hijo me saludaron con un "Hola pá".

Alice tomó mi maletín y me dio un beso en la mejilla, Rose tomó mi bata y al igual que Alice, besó mi mejilla; subieron a dejar mis cosas. Bella me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo, Papá? – dijo Edward

-Hubo mucha gente, hijo, gracias por preguntar – dije sonriendo

-Te esperan arriba, Pá – dijo Emmett antes de gritarle a la pantalla (supuestamente al árbitro) un "¡Si fue gol, si fue gol!"

-¡No fue gol! – dijo Jasper

-¡Si fue!

-¡Que no! – dijeron Jasper y Edward a la vez

-¿Cuánto a que si? – dijo Emmett

-No fue gol, Emmett – dijeron Rose y Alice bajando las escaleras

-Si fue….. – murmuró molesto

-No, Emmett, yo lo vi y…..lamento decirte que no lo fue, hijo – dijo mi hermosa esposa desde la parte superior de la escalera

Esme corrió escaleras abajo y saltó a mis brazos.

-Hola, corazón – dijo besándome

-Hola – dije devolviéndole el beso

-¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla

-Hubo muchos enfermos, honestamente no quiero hablar de eso…. – dije besando su plama

-¿De que quieres hablar corazón?

-De ti…. ¿Qué hiciste tu? – dije dejándola en el suelo

-¿Aparte de pensar en ti? – dijo y asentí – Mmm...….. Limpiar la casa y pasar los ojos por las páginas de un libro que honestamente no presté atención….pensando en ti – dijo esto último besando mi nariz

-Creo que nos pasó lo mismo – dije cerrando los ojos cuando termino el beso

-¿Por qué no te pones ropa más cómoda? – dijo – Estas muy tenso – dijo poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

-Voy al armario – dije asintiendo con la cabeza

**Esme Pov:**

Lo vi subir las escaleras.

Pobre, se estresó mucho hoy….

-Esta muy tenso, Má – dijo Jasper – después de gritar "¡GOOOOL!"

-Lo se, hijo – dije

- Tu eres la única que sabe como hacerle pasar un buen rato, Mamá – dijo Rose

-En realidad, no – susurré divertida mientras me acercaba a ella - ¿Cómo? – le susurré al oído

-Relájalo – dijo Emmett como si fuera obvio

-Pero ¡¿Cómo?! – susurré muy alto

-Siendo tú – dijo Edward

_Gran ayuda, hijo, muchas gracias… _- Pensé con sarcasmo divertido

-De nada – dijo este riendo - ¿Qué esperas? – dijo señalando las escaleras

Reí y subí corriendo, desde arriba se escuchaba como los chicos pelaban por si fue falta o no.

Lo vi salir del armario con algo parecido a un "pijama"

-Ven - dije sentándome en la cama

Se acercó a mí y se sentó frente a mí

-Voltéate – dije sonriéndole

Me miro confundido, pero lo hizo.

Comencé a masajear sus hombros lentamente, seguido de su espalda.

Suspiró.

Después de masajearlo bastante tiempo, lo acerqué hacía mi e hice que se recostara en mis piernas.

-¿Más relajado? – dije acariciando su cabello

-Mucho – rió

-Te extrañé – dije besando su frente

-Yo más – dijo cerrando los ojos – El día no es igual sin ti….

-¡Pásale la pelota, idiota! – Gritaba Emmett desperado - ¡Pásala!

-¡Quítasela, Quítasela! – renegaba Edward

-¡Párala, párala! – gritaba Jasper

-¡Ya cállense! – gritaron Alice y Rosalie en coro

Carlisle y yo reímos divertidos

-¿Vemos el partido con estos niños? – dijo mi marido

-Claro – dije

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano y vimos a los 3 chicos parados señalando la pantalla y gritándole a esta como si los escuchara.

-¡Árbitro de mierda, si fue gol! – gritó Jasper

-Hijo, controla tus palabras – dije

-¿Te gustó el masaje que te dio Esme? – le preguntó Alice a Carlisle

-Mucho – dijo sonriéndome

-Fue idea mía – dijo Edward

-Y mía – dijo Rose

-Fue de los dos – dijo Bella riendo

Reí disimuladamente.

Carlisle me besó el cabello.

-¡No fue gol! – reclamó Emmett

-¡Si fue! – dijo Jasper

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Si!

-¡Ya cállense! – Gritó Rosalie aturdida – No fue y punto, Emmett – dijo riñéndolo como niño pequeño

-Si fue, mi amor, te juro que si fue…. – dijo señalando la pantalla

-¡Ja! – Dijo Jasper - ¡Ni tu esposa te apoya!

-¡Jasper! – riñó Alice

Este alzó las manos como un delincuente

-Es la verdad…. – señalo Edward en un susurro

-Edward…. – dijo Bella

-Perdón, amor – dijo besándole la frente

-Ven – me dijo mi marido

Nos sentamos en el sillón y comenzamos a apoyar o no a los equipos.

Esa noche nos divertimos mucho.

Mi marido relajado, mis hijas discutiendo, y mis hijos disfrutando un partido de futbol junto a su padre….

-Te amo – le susurré al oído a mi marido

-Yo más – respondió besando mi frente antes de darme un beso esquimal

* * *

**_¿Les gustó?_**

**_Me interesa su opinión, haganmela saber ;)_**

**_¡Un besote!_**


End file.
